On ne peut y résister
by Smeagollum78
Summary: Drago doit annoncer quelque chose à ses parents. Harry est bien sûr là pour le soutenir.
1. Introduction

C'était aujourd'hui ou jamais. Il devait le leur dire. Il se leva donc et pris le temps de se préparer sans faire trop de bruit pour ne pas réveiller son amant.

En sortant de la salle de bain, il tomba nez à nez avec un Harry pas très réveillé. Ses cheveux étaient plus en bataille qu'à l'ordinaire si c'était possible et ses yeux étaient encore embués par la nuit qu'il venait de finir. Cette vision l'attendris comme à chaque fois.

"Pourquoi es-tu debout? demanda-t-il à Harry.

\- Froid sans toi. lui répondit se dernier.

\- Ça c'est de l'argument Potter. dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait sarcastique.

\- Joue pas à ça avec moi Dray je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Dis moi. fit le démon au magnifiques yeux verts. "

Drago soupira. Il ne voulais pas que Harry vienne c'était déjà bien assez dur de le dire comme ça. Malgré tout il lui dit:

"C'est pour aujourd'hui.

\- Attends moi 5 minutes j'arrive. lui répondit le Survivant. "

Mais non! C'était hors de question! Harry ne devait pas venir! Et puis quoi encore! Il ne voulais vraiment pas qu'il vois cela, il connaissait son père et il savait comment ça allais se passer et franchement ça risquais de ne pas être beau.

"Bon dépêche toi Dray sinon on n'y sera jamais. Dit une voix bien connue derrière lui. "

Et il sentit que Harry lui avait prit le bras et avait transplané.


	2. L'annonce

Ils étaient aux portes du manoir Malfoy et Drago avait l'impression d'être devant les portes de l'enfer même. Dire qu'il stressait était une insulte à son cas de déficience émotionnelle actuel.

Alors qu'Harry allait ouvrir, il lui prit la manche et le ramena fermement contre lui. Il le pris pas la taille et commença à pleurer dans son cou. Il sentit une main de son homme lui caresser le dos tandis que l'autre fourrageait dans ses cheveux. Cela l'apaisa. Doucement Drago releva la tête et dit:

"Promet moi que tu ne me laissera pas. "

Harry lui pris la tête dans ses mains et lui murmura:

"Je te le promet"

Avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Cela mit du baume au cœur à notre Drago national. Harry ne l'abandonnerait pas et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Peut importe ce que dirais son père à présent savait qu'il avait son amant de son côté et ça n'avait pas de prix au yeux de à ses yeux.

Il poussa un grand soupir pour se détendre, poussa les portes et ils pénétrèrent dans le manoir.

HPDM*HPDM*HPDM

Une fois dans la demeure, un elfe vint les chercher et les emmena au salon. Lucius et Narcissa y étaient. Ils semblaient les attendre.

La maîtresse de maison les invita à prendre place, ce qu'ils firent sur le champ. Drago prit son courage à deux mains et commença :

"Père, mère, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer.

\- Et pourquoi est-il ici, lui? demanda Malfoy senior.

\- " Lui " à un prénom il me semble, s'indigna Drago, et je crois me souvenir que vous le connaissez bien. De plus Harry est ici que cela vous plaise ou non et il me semble que nous en avons déjà parler. Il me semble aussi que vous aviez accepter d'arrêter votre comportement puéril envers lui au vu des circonstances actuelles et futures. Maintenant j'aimerais vous dire quelque chose si, vous n'avez rien a ajouter. "

Il n'aimais pas que son père parle comme ça de son amant. Il pensait vraiment si il allait faire des efforts mais rien n'avait changer depuis qu'il lui avait parler de leur relation. Les habitudes ont la vie dire dit-on.

Maintenant que tout le monde l'écoutait, il lâcha la bombe.

HPDM*HPDM*HPDM

"QUOI? hurla Lucius. Drago comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareil?! C'est une honte, une entache à l'honneur des Malfoy.

\- Mais père, argumenta notre pauvre petit Dray, je n'ai pas pu résister. Et puis c'était tellement incroyable que je n'ai pas pu faire autrement.

\- Comment oses-tu ? Je devrais te renier pour cela, c'est indigne de ton rang! Et vous Potter ne dites rien, vous le laissez faire. Mais où ai-je atterri ? Je suis avec des fous. beugla Lucius.

\- Enfin Lucius, dis tendrement son épouse, ce n'est pas si grave.

\- Pas si grave ? Pas si grave?! Mais Narcissa votre fils a mangé du chocolat!!!"

FIN


End file.
